Moonlight
by XxRationalWriterxX
Summary: Naiomi Marks was an outcast , shunned by everyone she is shocked when the new kids that arrive take an interest in her . will she uncover their big secret and maybe there is more to Naiomis life than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal day at school, get there, avoid everyone in general if possible, go to lessons do not draw any attention to myself , Get lunch and sit outside in the car ( if raining) or on the benches, get through the rest of my classes and go home. But no, today had to be different than all the rest I just didn't know how different it would be and how much it would change my life.

Right now I was sitting in Mr Jones's English class he was going on and on about the same thing that we had been doing the previous week. He was just about to get started on another lecture when they came in.

At first I didn't really pay attention, I was just re-reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet for the 18th time when I heard his voice.

'Hello Mr Jones is it? I am very sorry that we are late but you see we are new here and we got lost. My name is Jasper Hale and these are my brother and sisters Emmett, Alice and Bella.' He said and instantly his voice had drawn me in he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen there was not a hair out of place. His pale skin contrasting brilliantly with his almost golden eyes and his perfect blonde hair.

'Yes, Yes well there are four seats up the back of the classroom next to Miss Marks. Marks hold your hand up!' He ordered

I stuck my hand up as I was told and watched as the four figures glided , and I mean glided not walk, towards the four empty seats by me.

The one named Jasper sat next to me while Alice sat next to him then Emmett and Bella in that order. They were all inhumanly beautiful every feature perfect on their faces not one imperfection could be seen. Even though they were all beautiful the one that caught my attention was Jasper. He almost glowed in the light of the small room and when I caught his eye it was as if nothing else mattered in life but him. Which was totally ridiculous because I had only now met him.

As he caught my eye his grip noticeably tightened on the desk, his eyes had suddenly turned darker and it looked as though he had stopped breathing but before I had the chance to say anything to him Alice caught my attention as she was practically bouncing in her chair.

I looked over at her and smiled she looked like the sort of person that I could get along with if only no one would scare them away.

'Hey I'm Alice Cullen, That's Jasper Hale his cousin Bella Hale and my brother Emmett' She said the smile seemed as though it was permanently etched on her face.

'Hello my name is Naiomi Marks it's nice to meet you, we don't usually get many new students around here' I smiled

I was really happy that I had the chance to talk to them before they were warned to stay away from me. Maybe this time it would be different.

'Oh my god don't talk to her you'll get a disease'

Never mind. I sighed and placed my head down on the desk.

Lauren just had to go and ruin my day like every other time. Everyone who was in hearing range, which unfortunately was the whole class, started laughing including Mr Jones and I have to say that is saying something when even teachers don't like you.

' I think we can decide who we talk to thank you' The voice startled me out of my depression and I thought for a moment that I had imagined it but when I looked to the side of me sure enough he was looking straight at me.  
'Are you talking about me?' I asked causing Emmett to laugh, his booming laughter echoing through the class.

Alice and Bella nodded smiles lighting up their faces. I looked at Jasper and my knees went weak.

'Well thank you' I smiled just as the bell went signalling the next lesson.

I was now sitting in History my favourite class beside's Art and I reflected on all that had happened during English. Jasper was also in History along with his adoptive brother Edward. But I did not pay any attention to them and tried to focus on my work.

I can't believe that they did that. They were willing to be outcast's just to defend me. I mean I have stuck up for loads of people but never has someone else stuck up for me. They are all too worried of getting on Laurens bad side and being like me. A reject.

For the rest of the lesson I focused as much as I could on what Miss Conway was saying and by the end of it I couldn't wait to get out to my car and eat alone.

The bell went and I headed straight to the cafeteria trying to get there as soon as I could to be alone but when I got there I found Lauren, Abigail and her brother Jason standing in front of Alice who was on her own and by the looks of it Lauren wasn't being very nice.

'Who the hell do you think you are' Lauren sneered 'This is our table and you better stay clear do you understand me'

I don't know why I did it but something inside of me snapped and I found myself pushing through the crowd that had formed and stood in front of Alice hands on my hips my face red with anger.

'Now you listen here Lauren, Alice is new here and you have no right to talk to her like that talk to me like that all you want but don't shout at her. She is new so she obviously didn't know that this was your table so before you start mouthing off try and explain things, or isn't explain in you vocabulary?' I snapped

I saw Lauren raise her hand as if to slap me but before she could move another inch there was another hand holding her back.

' Don't you lay a hand on her' Jasper growled

Everyone was shocked but no one more than me but before anyone could react there was a hand placed on my shoulder and I was being taken out of the cafeteria. Edward and Emmett pulling Jasper.

We were soon outside and I found out who had been pulling me away. It was Alice, Bella and two new people. There was a blonde women who was more beautiful than I could ever be and a brown haired boy. I looked behind me to Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

'Thank you Jasper' I mumbled. At first I wasn't sure if he had heard me but he nodded signalling that he had.

'It should be me thanking you Naiomi, You stuck up for me when no one else did thank you so much' Alice said looking down at her feet.

I couldn't bare seeing Alice so upset and I had only known her for half a day. I felt weird that someone was thanking me for sticking up for them no one else has ever done that before. Well not to me.

'It's ok Alice I know that you would have done the same you did this morning' I smiled and she pulled me into a hug.

Someone cleared their throat as me and Alice pulled away from each other. 'Well are we going to introduce ourselves or what?' The brown haired boy laughed.

'Sorry my name is Naiomi Marks I'm a senior' I smiled holding out my hand for him to take.

' I'm Dominic Hale, Alice's boyfriend and this is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's sister'

'Hi it's nice to meet you' Said Rosalie a small smile on her face 'Thank you for sticking up for Alice not many people would' She laughed

'Geeez thanks Rose glad you think so high of me' Alice laughed and everyone soon joined in. Which I was glad about because I didn't want to lose my friends in one day. That's if they're my friends.  
I saw Edward nod his head at me as if he knew what I was thinking. I chuckled to myself and shook it off.

'Well it was nice meeting you all I'll see you tomorrow' I smiled heading towards my car.

'You're leaving? Why?' I turned at Jasper's question smiling lightly.

' Well in my experience if you stand up to Lauren the way I did then you're in for a beating and I don't feel like bleeding today' I laughed

'Well ok then. Do you want us to take you home?' He asked which only made me smile wider

'Oh no thank you I have my baby' I said pointing towards my car 'I built her myself' I smiled

I turned around and headed straight to my car but not before I heard Rosalie say.

'I think I have found my new best friend' which topped my day.

I got home not long after and after texting my mother to say that I was home early and explaining why I headed to bed. Only to be woken up late at night by my phone.

" I like the way you sound in the morning,  
We're on the phone and without a warning,  
I realise your laugh is the best sound,  
I have ever heard"

It was my favourite song by Taylor Swift called Jump then Fall

I sleepily rolled off my bed and picked up the phone. 'Hello ….. Hello' But there was only silence.

Ignoring that call I climbed back on to my bed to fall quickly back into a dreamless sleep for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since I had met and befriended the Cullen's Alice, Bella and Rosalie were now my best friends both me and Alice loved to shop while me and Rosalie loved cars. Me and Bella well we both just really loved to wind Edward and Emmett up.

The boy's were brilliant, Emmett and Dominic were like big brothers that I had always wanted while Edward was like the little annoying one that always gets on your nerves. I did actually tell him that and he decided not to talk to me all day.

Then there was Jasper. What can I say about Jasper? Somehow I can't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with him by the minute and I was toying with the idea of telling him how I feel. There's one thing I have noticed with Jasper though and that was that he had become very protective over me.

Since the incident on Tuesday he would not let me be alone for one minute even if I was in the girl's restroom Alice, Rosalie or Bella had to come inside and wait outside the cubical. Rosalie wouldn't let me live it down and I now know why Rose and Emmett were together they were so much alike it was unbelievable.

It was Friday and me, Jasper and Alice were in the last class of the day. Art. My favourite lesson ever. We had been given an assignment to create a portrait of whatever and whoever we wanted. I had chosen to create a portrait of Jasper and I was keeping it a secret from everyone even Mrs Higgins the art teacher and the only teacher who is actually nice to me. Somehow though I had the feeling that Alice knew what the portrait was even though she hadn't had the chance to see it.

Mrs Higgins declared that it was now the end of the day and that we were free to leave. The three of us covered up our paintings, me handing mine to Mrs Higgins as to keep it safe from getting ruined believe me it's happened before. And we headed out of the door.

'Naiomi we were wondering whether you would like to come over to our house today' Alice asked linking my arm with her's.

'Um yeah that would be great my mother's working all day and tonight so she shouldn't min' I shrugged but inside I was so excited that I could hardly stop myself from squealing.

Just before we went outside the door Lauren, Abigail and Jason walked into us causing me to shrink into Jasper. Abigail looked at me apologetically and Jason and Lauren sneered. I don't know why but lately Jason scares the hell out of me. Sometimes I catch him looking as though he wants to eat me or something. Jasper obviously sensing that I was scared pulled me closer draping his arm around my shoulders.

Alice smiled brightly as if she knew something I didn't and I instantly relaxed at Jasper's touch. When we got outside we found that all the others were already there. Emmett and Dominic seeing Jaspers arm around my shoulder smirked and messed my hair up.

'Hey' I shouted and Rose came to help put my hair back the way it was before. Laughing the whole time.

'So how was art?' Rosalie asked and linked my arm in hers

'It was good I still haven't finished drawing my portrait yet but it won't be long and it should be ready to paint' I replied

Over the last three day's me and Rose had become extremely close we were almost like sister's. We had both been sharing tips on re-building cars because we were planning to build up mine until I could afford a new one.

'Is it still a secret or can we see it soon?' Dominic asked stroking his invisible beard.

'It is still a secret you can see it when it's finished' I said poking my tongue out at him like a little kid.

'Ok so Jasper and Naiomi are going to go to her house to phone her mother and then Jasper will bring Naiomi to the house were we will have a great time' Alice announced a big grin plastered on her face.

I was glad that it was Jasper that was coming with me because although I had gotten extremely close to everyone I always felt comfortable and safe with Jasper.

Everyone climbed into Edwards Volvo with grins that equally matched Alice's as me and Jasper headed in to my car ready to go to my house.

I told Jasper to make himself at home as I ran into the kitchen to phone my mum.

She seemed surprised at first but soon agreed that I could go over as long as I told her everything that goes on in detail. I had already told her how much I liked the Cullen's and she had said that she was happy for me. I had also told he about the growing attraction that I had with Jasper the previous night which she had giggled about like a school girl.

She told me to have fun and that she would see me in the morning. And after saying goodbye I made my way back into the living room to find Jasper looking at the bunch of photos on the walls. A blush immediately crept across my face as I recognised the photo on the wall. It was a photo or an 8-year-old version of me, Abigail and Lauren big toothless grins on our faces.

'Is that Abigail and Lauren?' Jasper asked his eyebrows raised

'Yeah can you believe that they were actually nice?' I laughed humourously

'What happened?'

' I started standing up for the people she was bullying' I sighed ' She didn't like that at all'

' I guess it's good in a way, if I hadn't have stuck up for Alice we might not even talk' I said after he hadn't answered.

Suddenly a breathtaking smile covered his features and I momentarily forgot how to breathe.

'Do you know you're like the first person that Rosalie has become friends with in a long time she doesn't usually associate with others' He smiled

'I don't believe that. Rose is amazing she's like the big sister that I've always wanted' I said practically bouncing on the spot in excitement.

He walked over to me a smile on his lips and he places his hands on my shoulders holding me in place.

'Calm down Naiomi.' He said looking me in the eye.

I found myself slowly leaning towards him until our lips were inches apart. I could feel the breath on my lips and it was intoxicating. That was the only thing I needed to push me in to doing what I did.

My lips crashed down on his in such passion it made my knees go weak. The kiss was full of passion and love and it was the best kiss I ever had. Right then I couldn't see myself kissing anyone but Jasper.

He pulled away slowly looking me dead in the eye. Before smiling

'Naiomi' He murmured and I nodded in reply

'I need you to know something' He said ' Even though I haven't known you for long I feel as if I have known you my whole life . You are in my every thought and I don't wish it to be any different. Naiomi since the first day I met you I have been drawn to you and I'm falling for you Naiomi falling for you hard So Naiomi will you be my girlfriend?'

I couldn't believe it he had explained everything that I had been feeling I was shocked looking at him. I couldn't believe anyone so perfect would ever want me, plain old Naiomi Marks the outcast of the school.

He had obviously taken my silence as the wrong way as he started pacing mumbling to himself.

'Of course you don't like me, who would I'm a monster a beast who could ever love me?' He rambled

'Jasper' I said placing myself in front of him,

'What?' He asked

'Shut up' I laughed and I pulled him towards me planting another kiss on his lips.

'Of course I'll be your girlfriend Jasper' at this is whole face lit up in a huge grin.

'Really?'

'I don't kiss a guy for the fun of it.' I said and he pulled my into a tight embrace.

'Come on then let's get going Alice is probably wondering where we are' He said and we made our way to the car me jumping into the passenger's seat while he took the driver's side. And with that we headed towards his house our fingers entwined and smiles on our face's.


	3. Chapter 3

We had arrived at the house not long after with the way Jasper was driving. Believe me when the say that men like driving fast I didn't realise that it was actually true.

We climbed out of the car slowly I think it was now dawning on me that I was now Jaspers girlfriend and about to meet his parents. But still I couldn't find it in myself to feel nervous I was actually really excited.

We were met at the front door by Alice who instantly looked at mine and Jaspers entwined hands. She smiled widely and ran into the house calling out to everyone. 'Yeah I knew it' I laughed lightly walking in behind her Jasper right by my side.

The first thing I could do was gasp, the house was beautiful I had thought that the outside was beautiful but the inside was absolutely breath taking. 'It's beautiful' I mumbled to myself.

'Why thank you it was a personal project of mine. I'm Esme the mother' the women laughed

She was beautiful with her motherly smile and her heart shaped face that was framed by gorgeous brown hair. Her eyes were exactly like the other Cullen's just a little lighter which only made me wonder how they all weren't related.

'Hi I'm Naiomi I'm Jaspers girlfriend' I said blushing madly.

She smiled at me kindly as Emmett and Dominic cat called. Which only caused the blush to enhance.

There were three other people I had yet to meet behind Esme. A young girl who looked around sixteen she looked a lot like Edward and Bella but I waved it off , next to her was a tall, well muscled tanned bloke who looked about 20 and then there was another incredibly pale man who I assumed to be Carlisle. My assumption was confirmed as he stepped forward a smile on his face.

'Hello I'm Carlisle the father' I took his hand and shook it lightly his cold hand not bothering me.

'And I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is Jacob Black my boyfriend' I smiled at her but stared in shock as she said about Jacob being her boyfriend there had to be a few years in between them.

I heard laughter coming from Emmett in the corner and Rosalie slapped him across the head causing him to groan.

'What's he laughing about?' I asked

'He was laughing about the face you pulled when Nessie said Jacob was her boyfriend' Jasper explained a small smile playing on his lips

'oh' was all I said as a blush again made its way across my face.

'Come on Nai. Sit down' Said Bella patting the sofa next to her.

I did as she said with Jasper not leaving my side. After that we talked for hours them asking me questions. Jasper then went on about how I used to be friends with Lauren and Abigail which caused looks of disbelief to cross their faces.

It was now 7:30 and suddenly everyone went quiet. I looked around wondering what was going on.  
Jasper sighed looking towards Carlisle sending him a stiff nod.

'Naiomi there is something that we need you to know now that you and Jasper are together.' Said Carlisle.

'Ok what is it?' I asked

'Naiomi we're not normal' Edward said

'Wow way to be blunt Ed' Emmett laughed

'Emmett shut up' Rosalie snapped causing him to look down to the floor.

'What do you mean you're not normal?' I asked looking around and finally settled my gaze on Jasper.

'Have you noticed anything different about us Naiomi? How we are extremely cold to the touch, How our eyes are a strange colour-'

'How you are all extremely good looking and have super hearing' I mumbled my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Yes in a way' He sighed

I tried my hardest to piece it together but I couldn't for the life of me figure it out.

'Jasper just tell her' Rosalie snapped

'Rose calm down. Go on Jasper' Carlisle said patting Jasper on the shoulder lightly.

Jasper looked at me sighing.

'Naiomi…. We're Vampire's' He said

Well crap I wasn't expecting that. I thought


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

'Naiomi….. We're Vampire's' He said

Well crap I wasn't expecting that. I thought.

End Recap:

I sat in silence taking in what I had just been told. Wow vampires. Now that I had been told it all pieced together and I suddenly felt stupid hat I hadn't seen it before.

' Naiomi please say something' Jasper pleaded

' OK um I don't know what to say' I said looking around the room

' Well you could ask us questions and we'll answer them for you' Carlisle suggested

' how can you come out during the day?' I asked

' Well that's just a myth' Edward explained

'Oh well what do you do?'

'We sparkle!' Jasper said

'Oh cool can I see' I asked jumping up and down

'Dude your weird' Emmett laughed

'How am I weird Emmett?' I asked

'We tell you we're vampire's and all you care about I that we can sparkle'

'Yeah and? There's no point in being afraid, because if you wanted to kill me you would have already done it' I explained

'Bells she's like you' Edward said kissing her lightly

'Hopefully she won't be a magnet for trouble' Jasper laughed

'Ok so it's obvious that Jacob isn't a vamp and nether is Renesmee so what are they?' I asked pointing towards the couple who were still in the corner not talking much.

'Jacobs a shape-shifter' Edward explained ' He can turn in to a wolf and Nessie is part vampire, part human she is mine and Bella's daughter'

'No way Bell's you have a kid that is so cool. But how?' I exclaimed

' Well some vampire's have the restraint while others don't, We have better control because we drink animal blood and are always around humans in day to day activities but if we drank human blood then I would have killed Bella automatically.' Edward explained

'Oh is that how Jasper can kiss me because he drinks animal blood?' I asked

'No. We don't know how but for some reason Jasper has this weird self control when it comes to you.' Carlisle said

I looked up to Jasper with a small smile on my face.  
' I'm the newest vampire to be entered in this lifestyle, I didn't have the same upbringing as everyone else they were lucky. For the first few years of my new life I drank human blood so I have never been as good as everyone else with self control but your blood sings to me at first I wanted to kill you I can't deny that but then that faded and all I want to do is be near you. I can't even think of hurting you anymore' He said smiling and kissing my forehead lightly.

After that I went back to asking questions. They told me all about the Volturi leaders and the most deadly guard members and then they told me their stories of how they were turned. The most horrific were Esme, Rosalie and Dominic's they all started in such heartbreak. Dominic told me how he sacrificed himself to save his mother by jumping in front of a bullet and that Carlisle had wanted to save him and did by turning him.

The one story that bothered me the most was Jaspers, he explained to me that he was the youngest general ever and how Maria had turned him. He then explained what Maria had made him do and how he decided that he had had enough of feeling the way he did when he killed people. He then explained that he had gone to a little dinner in a small town and there was Alice waiting to help him with the pain he was feeling and had taken him to Carlisle were he started to feed from animals.

Soon everyone had split up and I had joined Jasper in his room. I had phoned my mum and asked if I could stay the night at the Cullen's and she agreed promising to see me the next day. The room was a pale blue and cream and I really liked it.

I walked over to the far wall on the right had side next to the walk in wardrobe. Hanging there in the centre of the wall was a black and white portrait of a young women and what looked like a human Jasper.

'That's my mother' He whispered in my ear causing me to jump.

'She looks a lot like you' I stated

'Yes I suppose we did look alike. I miss her a lot' He said pulling me away and leading me towards the bed. I had not brought any clothes with me so Jasper had lent me a t-shirt and pair of boxers which I was embarrassed about because the boxers had to be rolled up at the top to fit.

He lay down on the bed and pulled me down. With just a little bit too much force as I fell on top of his cold chest.

'Nice of you to drop in' He laughed causing my body to shake with his.

Suddenly my back was on the bed with Jasper hovering above me

He leaned down kissing me with such a passion that it should be illegal but I didn't stop. All too soon he pulled away leaving me breathless.

'Go to sleep Naiomi I promise that I'll be here when you wake up' He said kissing me once more before I fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three weeks since I had been told about the Cullen's being vampires at it had only made mine and Jasper's relationship stronger. Both me and my mother had been spending most of our time with the Cullen's when my mother wasn't working. She and Esme had formed a strong friendship and they both loved decorating and designing and they spent their spare time decorating my house.

The first couple of days back at school were a little awkward. Mine and Jasper's relationship has been the top gossip, everyone staring and pointing. The one person who didn't seem to like it at all that I was with Jasper was Jason. For some reason he would always glare daggers at us whenever he saw us together. In the end I just shrugged it off as nothing ignoring the looks and the snide comments.

Today was one of the rare days when I would be on my own is school, Jasper and the other Cullen's had decided that they would go hunting for the day because Alice had said that there was a slight possibility that there might be some sunshine. The only one of the Cullen's that hadn't gone was Carlisle, apparently there had been a doctor who phoned in sick and they needed they staff.

My mother was still at work when I got home and I decided I would try and make the best of my time alone by enjoying a nice long shower with the music blaring. The shower was lovely and did wonders to my aching muscles.

I walked into my bedroom pulling on a pair of denim skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Deciding to let my hair dry in their natural waves so that it hung by my upper waist.

There was a knock on the door and I ran down the stairs to answer it, but when I opened the door there was no one there. I sighed turning back shaking my head and walked towards the kitchen getting ready to fix up some food before Jasper came back. He said he would be back around about 7:00 and it was now 6:30. I smiled thinking that I only had half an hour before he came home.

I was closing the fridge when two arms snaked their way around my waist I jumped and pulled away knowing automatically that those arms did not belong to Jasper, I looked up and I found that I was right those arms belonged to the one person that I would never have thought to have seen at my house. Because those arms belonged to none other than Jason Philips.

'J-Jason what are you doing here?' I asked sounding a lot braver that I actually felt.

'Well I've come to see you of course' He smiled stepping towards me until my back was against the kitchen counter-top.

This scared me a lot as I did not have anywhere that I could run and there was no way that I would be able to defend myself against him. He had blocked the only way out that I had with his arms and the fear was growing in my body.

He was suddenly inches away from me one of his hands tracing along my face. My skin crawling with the little contact.

'Leave Jason, Jasper will be here any minute' I said trying to make my voice sound confident but failing miserably as it cracked at the end.

The fear in my voice made him smile evilly obviously liking that he was scaring the crap out of me. He placed his hand on my hip and I slapped him which was not a very good idea as in response he punched me in the gut winding me so bad that I fell to the floor gasping for air.

I was suddenly pressed to the floor with Jason straddling my waist my arms being held above my head.

'Tell me you love me' He snarled

I shook my head tears flowing freely down my face and looked him straight in the eye.

'I love Jasper' I spat

He suddenly punched me in the face my lip splitting and he carried on punching, kicking and doing anything he could to hurt me. He reached down unbuttoning both mine and his trousers.

I screamed as loud as I could until I couldn't scream no more, I was so tired I just wanted to go to sleep and for the pain to be over. My eye was swelling up badly so bad that I could barely see but I was glad that I could see when suddenly Jason went flying off of me and in to the kitchen table breaking it in the process.

I looked to wear I could see three figures and boy was I glad to see them because standing there was Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie was looking over to where Jason was and I followed her gaze and smiled when I saw Jasper and Edward.

Alice crouched down beside me looking over my bloody body.

'Oh god Naiomi you're bleeding' she held her breath and looked towards Rosalie.

I wanted to sit up, I wanted Jasper, I need to see his face.

'Jazz leave him she wants you, Naiomi wants you, you have to take her to the hospital. Rose has called Carlisle he's expecting you.' I heard Edward say but I was getting tiered and my eyes were slowly closing.

Suddenly Jasper's face came in to view causing me to smile lightly. He looked so beautiful even when he was worried. Somehow even when he had already explained to me that my blood doesn't cause him to be uncomfortable I still wondered how he could be this close to me.

'Hey' I croaked

'Hey. Babe you're going to be ok. I promise' He said

'I love you Jazz' I croaked before the dark enveloped me.


	6. Chapter 6

These past few hours have been hell without Naiomi by my side but we were nearly home and I couldn't wait. I was going to tell her that I loved her today and I know that Edward was really getting annoyed by how much I was thinking about her but you know what now he knows how we felt when he was constantly talking about Bella when she was human.

We were all racing each other to get home , it was really fun to see Emmett's face when Nessie or Jacob beat him which is nearly all the time, so far Nessie is in the lead with Emmett behind him and Jacob in the back. All of the rest of us were behind finding the race extremely funny.

Suddenly out of nowhere Alice stopped, Dominic right behind her and the rest of us following. We looked between Alice and Edward wanting to know what was happening but as soon as my eyes met theirs I started running.

Naiomi something was wrong with Naiomi and I had to know what it was. I could hear the others right behind me and I looked to find Alice and Edward on either side of me.

'What's happening Alice' I shouted over the whistle of the wind

'Jason he's at her house I saw him hit her but I don't know how bad it is we need to be prepared. Rose call Carlisle just in case and make sure Esme is at the hospital to stay with her mum go now' she shouted and Rosalie, Renesmee and Jacob turned into the direction of the hospital.

We were close and I could smell blood but it didn't bother me what bothered me the most was the screaming it was getting weaker and weaker and I could feel the pain that she was feeling.

I pushed myself as fast as I could and soon enough the house was in full view and in a blink I was there pushing the door wide opening and I stopped in my tracks because there lying on the kitchen floor was Naiomi who was still being hit and punched at any place that he could reach.

Suddenly my vision turned red and I rushed forward knocking him into the wall in the far corner.

'How dare you touch her you filthy piece of shit' I sneered grabbing him by the throat.

'Naiomi are you ok. Oh my god you're bleeding' I heard Alice gasp as Edward moved forward taking my arm away from Jason.

'Jazz leave him she wants you, Naiomi wants you, you have to take her to the hospital. Rose has called Carlisle he's expecting you.' He said and I snapped out of it looking toward the girl I loved.

And as I did my cold dead heart nearly shattered, her face was so swollen that she could hardly keep her eyes open, her nose and lip were busted up pretty bad and I could tell that she was weakening.

I ran over to her holding her hand in mine Carlisle was at the hospital he would fix this she had to be ok she had to.

'Hey' she croaked

'Hey. Babe you're going to be ok. I promise' I said

'I love you Jazz' I croaked before she closed her eyes.

'No Naiomi stay away don't go to sleep just keep your eyes open' I shouted

I picked her up urgently but gently in my arms and ran towards the hospital. No matter how much I wanted to run at vampire speed inside the hospital I couldn't. I spotted Carlisle in the corner with a gurney already waiting.

Naiomi's mother was also there standing to the side waiting with Esme and as soon as she saw us she rushed forward looking closely at the damage that had been inflicted.

'Oh my god Naiomi' She broke down in sobs clutching close to Esme.

'Carlisle you have to save her please' I begged my chest heaving my eyes stinging from tears that I could never cry.

He nodded and rushed her to a bed before disappearing through the big doors, nurses and other doctors following.

She needed to survive this she needed to be ok I had to tell her that I loved her. I needed the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Beep….Beep….Beep...

'She'll wake up in one minute' I heard Alice say excitement evident in her voice.

I felt a cool hand in my own and immediately knew who it was, He was here. 'But were am I?' I thought to myself.

'Naiomi your in the hospital' I heard Edward say.

I opened my eyes slowly the light hurting my eyes slightly. My eye sight cleared and I turned to my left to find the beautiful face of my boyfriend.

'Hey' I croaked my throat felt raw and I was in desperate need of a glass of water.

Reading my thoughts Edward appeared in front of me a cold glass of water in his equally cold hands. I took a big gulp grateful for the coolness as it soothed my throat instantly.

For once Edward you come in handy with the mind reading. I thought and Edward chuckled lightly.

'Can someone help me sit up a bit please' I asked and in a flash Jasper was up helping me into a sitting position.

Jasper was here along with the rest of the Cullen's excluding Carlisle even Jacob was there but none of them would look at my face for long. I looked at Rosalie and I could see the agony on her face when she looked at me.

'What happened?' I asked and in return none of them would look at me, even Emmett wouldn't look at me.

'Alice had a vision when we were on our way home of Jason attacking you' Jasper sneered

I flinched as all the memories came flooding back and I felt sick to my stomach. I remember him touching me and then unbuttoning my trousers-

Oh god he didn't please say he didn't. I chanted in my head tears blurring my vision.

''He didn't Naiomi its ok Jasper got there in time, we stopped him' Edward explained reading my thoughts.

I nodded calming down a little and looked towards Jasper. But he wouldn't look at me. Why wouldn't he look at me?

Edward can you get everyone but Jasper to leave please I don't want to seem rude I just need to talk to Jasper.

He nodded to everyone signal ling for everyone to follow him. They got up and one by one they left the room Edward closing the door behind him.

'Jasper' I said hooking my finger under his chin to make him look at me.

He sighed making eye contact with me and I noticed how dark his eyes and under them were.

'Jasper why haven't you been hunting?' I scolded

'I couldn't leave you again Naiomi. Do you know how worried I was that you wouldn't wake up, I should have been there I should have stopped it. What kind of boyfriend am I if I can't protect you-'  
I put a finger over his lips silencing his rant and placed a stern look on my face.

'Jasper. Stop it ok, you did stop it you stopped it before it was too late before he could take something even more important.' I linked out fingers together pulling him closer to me.

'If it wasn't for you Jasper Whitlock/ Hale I would not have only been an abuse victim but also a rape victim. Do you know how thankful I am that you were able to stop that from happening' He got up slowly from the seat and moved even closer.

'Can I sit closer to you please?' He begged and I moved to the side leaving Jasper some room to sit next to me and wrapping his arms around me.

'I meant what I said Jasper' I said suddenly

'and what was that my love?' He asked playing with the strands of my hair.

'I do love you' I turned slightly so that I could look him in the eye while I said that and even though his eyes were pitch black I could see the happiness as clear as crystal.

'I love you too Naiomi' He cupped my face in his hands and brought his cool lips to mine causing the heart monitor to noticeably quicken and he chuckled kissing me once more before pulling away.

The door opened suddenly and in walked everyone including Carlisle and my mother. As soon as my mother saw me she ran forward pulling me into a gentle yet desperate hug.

'Oh my baby girl I was so worried' she cried and she let go sitting next to Esme.

I sent a small smile towards Edward and he was smiling to.

'Thank you' he mouthed before pulling Bella close in his arms.

The rest of the Cullen's entered the room smiling a lot like Edward they had obviously heard everything that I had said to Jasper which I didn't know whether to be happy or a bit uncomfortable.

'Hello Carlisle' I said flashing a smile towards him.

'Hello Naiomi I'm glad to see that your awake you've been asleep for almost four days we were getting worried' Carlisle smiled looking over to the machines and checking my chart.

'Four days how bad was I?' I was shocked at the amount of time I didn't realise that I had been out that long.

'A couple of ribs were broken and you have quite a few cuts and bruises, your nose is broken and your lips was busted up pretty bad, you will probably have one or two scars. The bruises should be gone in a week or two but I advise that you stay home from school for a week or two, Jasper or Alice will bring all of your homework for you so that you won't fall behind and we have already cleared your absences with the school.' Carlisle explained

I nodded slightly and looked towards my mother who every now and again would look up nervously and look back down playing with a loose strand of cotton on her work blouse.

'What's wrong mum?' I asked knowing that she only fidgeted when she was holding something back.

'Hunny me and Carlisle have tried our hardest to change my schedule but we are to short staffed so you might have to stay in the house on your own' She explained and it pained me to see that she looked ashamed

'She will do no such thing Evelyn she will stay with me while you are in work and the kids are I school. I really enjoy Naiomi's company and we can even do some art work while we wait' Esme said holding my mother's hand to reassure her.

'Thank you so much Esme.' She said hugging her lightly before standing up and hugging me too. 'I'm sorry hunny but I have to get to work Carlisle can only expand my break for so long you know' and with that she walked out of the door.

Now that it was only me and the Cullen's I let out a shaky breath my ribs hurting slightly. Obviously my discomfort was clear on my face because Carlisle was soon giving me some more painkillers.

'Thank you Carlisle but I still have one question' I said

'What's that babe?' Jasper asked

'What's happened to Jason?' I looked around at all the faces in the room waiting for an answer.

'He's being held in a jail cell until you can give a proper statement' replied Dominic, Alice sitting in his lap.

I looked down thinking to myself. I want to press charges but at the same time I don't how could I ruin someone's life like that?

I heard Edward growl and everyone looked towards him in question.

'Stop being so bloody stupid Naiomi' He hissed which only made the others confusion grows.

'If you don't like what you hear then don't listen' I snapped back

'Can someone please fill us in here?' Jacob asked and I looked away

'Naiomi feels bad about ruining Jason's life by pressing charges' He growled and I shot him a death glare as everyone's attention was now on me.

'Naiomi he could have killed you and you're worrying about ruining his life' Jasper growled looking me dead in the eye.

The gaze was so intense that I had to look away from his black eyes and I regretted ever saying anything.

'Jasper it's ok, He's going to be charged I've seen it' Alice said and despite hoe angry Jasper was he pulled my close kissing my head lightly.

I let out a large yawn and winced when it hurt my face. Carlisle stood forward motioning for everyone to leave.

'Come on everyone it's time to let Naiomi rest for a bit' He said and everyone got up.

On by one I was hugged by new family (Edward smiled at that) and even Jacob gave me a hug and everyone left leaving me and Jasper alone once again.

'Babe you should go and hunt with Emmett and Dominic you must be getting uncomfortable.' I said

'I've told you before remember Nai even though I'm the newest to this life style I could never hurt you. I t would destroy me if you got hurt because of me'

I cupped his face with my hands and brought his lips to mine for a sweet yet passionate kiss. He pulled away with a smirk and kissed me one last time before brushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

'I love you with all my being Naiomi and I will personally kill anyone who tries to hurt you' He whispered

'I love you too Jasper. Forever and Always'


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three day's since I woke up in the hospital after the attack and I had pressed charges against Jason for abuse and attempted rape. His father the police chief had tried to get him off and nearly did until one of the other police officer's heard Jason boasting to the other cell mates about what he had done to me.

It was now Thursday and I was going mad without Jasper or the other's but Esme had taken it upon herself to keep me entertained by setting up an extra easel in her art room and had packed a small bag for me so that I can stay over the night because my mother was working night's with Carlisle at the hospital.

We had made sure to pack my portrait of Jasper so that it would be ready for him to see at the end of the day and Esme had loved what I had done so far adding her comment's every now and again when she thought that they were needed but other than that we stayed in a comfortable silence.

Every now and again I would look out of the large window on the right side of the room and think about Jasper before continuing with the painting. Esme was working on a beautiful piece of the view from the window and it was even better than the actual view.

Right now we were both putting the finishing touches to our portraits and they both looked amazing I just couldn't wait for Jasper to see it. I had accidentally let it slip to Edward in my thought's but he had promised me that he wouldn't tell a soul.

'You're a really good artist Naiomi' Esme said and I blushed lightly.

'Thank you Esme but I'm not as good as you 'I smiled as I finished my portrait.

'Well you must remember that I have had a lot of practice Naiomi 'She laughed and I giggled along.

'I'm so glad I met all of you Esme I used to feel so alone with only my mother to talk to and lately she's been working all the time' I sighed lightly

'You'll never be alone anymore Naiomi. I am so grateful that Jasper found you he used to feel so alone in a family full of couples I haven't seen him smile so much in a long time.'

'Come on Esme I haven't made that much of a difference, I anything I've only caused you all more trouble' I sighed looking at the women by the side of me.

'Please Naiomi never think like that; you are special and never let Jasper or Edward now that you feel like that.' The look on her face was the most serious that I had ever seen it and it surprised me.

'Why Edward?' I asked and she smiled softly.

'You're a lot like Bella you know. She saw herself as a burden just like you when she was human. Always thought that one day she would wake up and it would all have been a dream a strange one at that but a dream none the less.' She giggled staring off in the distance obviously looking back at the memories.

'I know how she feels' I said 'Sometimes you can look at Alice, yourself and Rosalie and you can't help but think that you would never be beautiful enough for Jasper or in Bella's case Edward' I sighed looking out at the forest.

'Bella will be glad that someone finally understands.' She smiled her eyes twinkling in what little light there was.

'Esme, Naiomi we're home' We heard Bella shout  
I smiled at Esme and I picked up the portrait and placed the canvas back over the top making sure not to leave a single piece showing and we both made our way in to the living room.

As soon as we walked in we were greeted with hellos and Hey's and I soon found myself in the arms of my beautiful vampire.

'Hey babe' I said kissing his cold lips lightly.

'Hey did you have a nice day with Esme?' He asked sitting us down on the love seat.

'Yep it was amazing we spent most of the day finishing off our portraits and I finally finished it' I said showing them the wrapped up painting.

'OHH can we see it?' Alice asked almost jumping up and down with excitement.

'Alice you've already seen it' I laughed tapping the side of my head

'Oh shush up no one else has' She said poking her tongue out and Dominic caught it between his fingers making Alice glare daggers at him.

'Ok the portrait is for Jasper so he can open it'

I handed the painting over to Jasper waiting nervously as he unwrapped it slowly until the cloth was placed on the floor.

He looked at it with a blank look on his face and I felt really nervous until a breath taking smile covered his beautiful face.

'Oh come on Uncle Jazz let me see' Renesmee whined making everyone laugh.

Jasper handed Nessie the portrait and turned to me the smile still on his face, tingles covering my skin from where he stroked my cheek.

'It's absolutely amazing Naiomi why didn't you tell me you could paint so well?'

'Well I wanted it to be a surprise but the whole mind reading and future seeing thing kind of didn't help with that.' I laughed

Suddenly an over whelming feeling of Love, joy and total happiness and I looked at Jasper in confusion.

'I couldn't really explain what I felt so I decided to show you instead.' He explained and leaned in capturing his lips with my own in a deep kiss.

I guess we got a bit carried away as Emmett cleared his throat and laughed at the blush that crept on to my face.

'Don't get too carried away or you'll end up like Bella' He laughed

'Hey what's that supposed to mean?' She asked glaring at the now scared Emmett.

'Nothing but I sure that Naiomi doesn't want to end up knocked up. Do you Nai?' Emmett asked and suddenly everyone's attention was now on me.

I blushed and looked down biting my lip nervously not wanting to look anyone in the eye. Rosalie sat down by the side of me and Jasper and I looked up meeting her gaze.

'Naiomi do you want kids?' She asked and I bit my lip lightly.

'Yeah I always wanted kids but I'm willing to give it up for Jasper 'I said smiling.

'How many kids do you want?' I looked back at Jasper shocked that the question came from him.

'I always wanted twin's two boy's or two girls I can't decide' I grinned

'Sound's amazing' Rosalie sighed placing her hand on mine.

'Yeah it does' Jasper said kissing my forehead lightly.

Edward groaned and turned to everyone signalling for everyone to leave the room; I got up ready to leave but was pulled down by Jasper.

'Why's everyone gone?'

'I asked Edward to get everyone to leave for a bit'

'why?'

' Naiomi do you really want kids?' He asked brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

'Yeah but it doesn't matter anymore' I sighed

'Yes it does Naiomi answer me. Do you really want kids?'

'I've always wanted kids. Do you want any?' I asked

'Well I always have but until Nessie came along I thought it was impossible. Naiomi if you really want kids maybe in a couple of years when we've finished high school we could always try.' As soon as he said that I flung my arms around him hugging him as tight as I could.

'You would really do that for me?' I asked a tear sliding down my cheek.

'I would do anything for you Naiomi you should know that by now.' He said pressing his cold lips against mine.

'Did I tell you how much I love you?' I asked smiling

'Hmm I believe that you did' I chuckled kissing me once more before everyone came back into the room.

'Well now that you have all that sorted, we have school tomorrow and Carlisle said that you could go tomorrow if you're up for it' Edward said

Oh crap


End file.
